Love Bite
by julie khoyul
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang fotografer yang menyenangi film drakula dan manusia serigala. Diapercaya bahwa makhluk seperti itu ada, sampai-sampai berniat menjumpainya dan minta digigit agar hidup abadi. Tidak bertemu salah satu dari makhluk itu, tapi dia malah ketemu Kibum. Rating M


**Love Bite**

Kihyun

Boyslove

Cerita ini hanya khayalan belaka. Tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi. Seumpama ada typo dan semacamnya, mohon maafkan.

Selamat membaca!

Di tengah separuh kesadarannya, Kyuhyun merasakan makhluk yang tak bisa didefinisikannya, menyentuh wajahnya. Mencengkeram rahang dan mengusap sisi-sisi lehernya, seduktif. Dua jarinya merayap di kulit leher sebelah kanan, menekan di bagian pembuluh darahnya seakan menandai bagian mana yang mengalirkan darah lebih banyak. Matanya mengabur, tapi dia yakin makhluk itu satu dari kawanan penghisap darah di luar sana.

Jadi, Kyuhyun harus bagaimana?

Dia ingin kabur tentu saja, tapi setengah kesadarannya terenggut oleh cairan biru keruh yang tadi diberikan seorang pelayan secara cuma-cuma padanya. Kyuhyun tahu minuman di tempat ini mengandung alkohol berkadar tinggi, tapi tidak tahu kalau selain alkohol berkadar tinggi, minuman yang telah masuk perutnya juga telah dicampur obat. Entah obat apa, yang jelas selain setengah kesadarannya, separuh tubuhnya juga lumpuh.

Menurut teman dekat Kyuhyun, makhluk seperti drakula dan musuh besarnya, srigala jejadiaan itu hanya mitos. Kyuhyun percaya mereka ada meski tidak pernah menemukan satu bukti pun tentang keberadaan makhluk-makhluk itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menemukan satu. Drakula boleh, srigala besar itu juga boleh. Dia mau meminta kehidupan abadi dari mereka. Digigit drakula, dia bisa jadi drakula juga. Punya kekuatan super, jadi tampan seumur hidup, dan punya tubuh dan penampilan yang dingin. Itu keren sekali. Hanya bagian takut cahaya yang jadi kekurangannya. Kalau digigit srigala, dia bisa jadi sangat kuat. Lebih kuat dari drakula malahan. Tidak takut sinar matahari yang otomatis bisa membuatnya jalan santai di siang hari. Hanya saja, tampilan srigala besar, berbulu, dan berliur, terlihat menjijikan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjadi bentuk drakula dengan kekuatan srigala. Harus menemukan keduanya secara bersamaan, agar dia bisa digigit keduanya bersamaan juga. Maka dari itu, dia tidak ingin digigit drakula ini sekarang.

Tetapi, apa mau dikata, Kyuhyun sudah lemas. Ketika tubuhnya dibopong meninggalkan area pesta, dia tidak bisa mengelak. Jangankan mengelak, bersuara saja tidak sanggup dia lakukan. Drakula itu, ok, untuk sementara sebut dia drakula. Drakula itu membopongnya dengan mudah seakan tubuh Kyuhyun tak lebih dari bongkahan kapas yang dikemas dalam bentuk manusia. Tangan Kyuhyun terayun-ayun ketika dibawa berjalan, terantuk kursi pesta, sakit, tapi Kyuhyun hanya sanggup memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan gigi-giginya.

Perjalanannya sedikit lama. Kyuhyun tidak tahu ke mana dia dibawa, sampai memasuki lorong, menemukan pintu berderet dengan angka-angka ditempel di atasnya. Drakula itu membawanya berhenti di depan salah satu pintu. Tidak jelas berapa angkanya, keburu drakula itu membawanya masuk.

Tubuhnya tidak dilempar, tapi diletakkan pelan-pelan di atas ranjang. Agaknya drakula satu ini tahu cara memerlakukannya. Ditinggalkan, kemungkinan menutup pintu kerena drakula itu sudah kembali sesaat kemudian. Drakula itu naik ke ranjang, naik ke atas Kyuhyun. Menundukkan wajahnya untuk menjilat liar perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecup-ngecup kecil di sana.

Tidak tahu seperti apa prosesi inisiasi menjadi drakula baru, Kyuhyun menurut saja. Ketika drakula itu meninggalkan lehernya tanpa gigitan langsung, dia percaya ada proses lain yang harus diterimanya. Mengingat drakula yang satu itu punya tata krama, Kyuhyun menebak kalau dia adalah dari jenis drakula bangsawan.

Bajunya dilucuti, sedetik kemudian tubuhnya kedinginan. Drakula mengelus seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Mungkin mengecek kelayakan tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum dijadikan satu bagian dari jenisnya. Dia diciumi, ini juga Kyuhyun anggap sebagai prosesi inisiasi dari jenis drakula bangsawan. Kyuhyun berhasil menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapatkan keabadian, jadi drakula bangsawan pula. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak bahagia?

Lama kelamaan panas tubuhnya naik, tenaganya kembali. Kemungkinan ciuman-ciuman tadi adalah cara drakula bangsawan itu menguapkan panas tubuhnya. Menjadikannya manusia dingin, lalu siap diinisiasi. Tapi meski tubuhnya panas bukan main, Kyuhyun menggigil, kedinginan. Dia berhasil menemukan suaranya, meluncurkan sebuah geraman dan desisan penggambaran tentang keadaan tubuhnya sekarang.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi!"

Drakula itu berkata, tepat di sebelah telinga Kyuhyun. Suara bass-nya mengelitik dan membuat Kyuhyun bergidik nikmat. Yah, memang butuh proses untuk sebuah keinginan.

Ketika drakula itu mulai mengigiti telinganya, rahang, dan lehernya, Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kontrol diri. Dia merasa bergairah. Bersemangat, tapi kesadaran lain mengambil alih. Dia ingat satu dua kejadian, tapi kehilangan banyak.

"Sekarang aku mulai!"

Kalimat itu didengarnya dengan jelas, lalu semuanya menghilang. Saat dia mengingat kembali, ketika itu kedua kakinya dilebarkan, kemudian kesadarannya hilang lagi. Ingat juga ketika drakula itu mengigit lehernya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum meski sakit di sekujur tubuh, kemudian ingatannya hilang lagi. Hanya sepotong-sepotong, tapi masa bodoh dengan prosesnya, yang terpenting setelah bangun esok hari, dia sudah menjadi salah satu makhluk abadi itu.

.

.

Yang pertama kali dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika membuka mata pagi harinya, dia bersorak dalam hati. Tubuhnya terasa sakit tidak karuan. Dia percaya itulah prosesnya jadi drakula. Dia akan melewati masa ini, dan menjadi drakula kebanggaan klannya. Dia perlu berterima kasih pada drakula bangsawan semalam. Ngomong-ngomong di mana drakula itu? Sudah pergi, kah?

Suara gorden tebal dibuka secara kasar, menyisakan gorden putih tipis dan transparan. Kyuhyun segera menutupi matanya, juga tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal ketika cahaya menerobos masuk, remang-remang.

"Jangan dibuka!" pekiknya. "Aku belum siap!"

"Belum siap apa?"

Eh, suara itu kah yang semalam Kyuhyun dengar? Suara bass itu sudah dikenalnya, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau percaya kalau drakula semalam adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Pasti orang lain, pasti hanya punya suara yang mirip.

"Kyu..."

Nah, yang itu benar-benar suara orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kibum, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya, dari dalam selimut. Tidak melihat ke orang yang diajaknya bicara, juga tidak memunculkan sedikit pun bagian tubuhnya. Takut sinar remang-remang itu membakarnya sampai jadi abu. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Kita masuk ke kamar ini semalam. Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

Semalam Kibum yang membawanya ke sini? Kyuhyun tidak ingat bagian itu. Ok, mungkin karena penglihatannya yang kabur, dia tidak tahu kalau yang membawanya adalah Kibum. Kalau begitu orang yang dikenalnya itu adalah drakula bangsawan yang semalam telah menginisiasinya jadi drakula juga. Bukankah selama ini Kibum berbaur dengan manusia lain di malam dan siang hari? Atau jangan-jangan karena Kibum jenis drakula bangsawan, makanya bisa kena sinar matahari? Kalau begitu Kyuhyun bisa terkena sinar matahari juga.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya. Sinar temaran itu tidak menyilaukan matanya, tidak membakar tubuhnya juga. Dia mengedarkan pandang, mendapati Kibum berdiri di sebelah jendela kaca, telanjang. Lelaki itu terlihat keren sekali. Kyuhyun tak akan menganggapnya begitu kalau kejadian semalam tidak terjadi. Kibum adalah makhluk yang berjasa besar padanya. Patut dapat ucapan terima kasih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng ambigu. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Yang semalam." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, tapi Kibum malah mengerutkan dahi. "Yang semalam aku suka."

Dia menyibakkan sedikit selimutnya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan kulit tubuhnya yang penuh bercak merah. Aneh. Kemudian ada bau-bau tidak sedap tercium dari balik selimut. Dari bawah, dari sekitar selangkangannya. Kelelakiannya yang sekarang sedang terkulai lemas, terasa sedikit sakit, seperti telah ada orang lain yang memerahnya secara kasar. Lubang pembuangannya malah luar biasa sakit. Becek pula. Kyuhyun jadi curiga, inisiasi macam apa yang telah dilakukan Kibum padanya? Otomatis sebelah tangannya meraba ke perpotongan lehernya. Merasa perih di sana, tapi tidak mendapati luka.

"Apa yang semalam kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga. Kalau benar dugaannya, dia tidak diinisiasi jadi drakula, berarti dia pantas marah.

"Apa lagi? Kau bilang suka dengan yang semalam." Kibum berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku menidurimu."

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Kenapa kau tak mengigitku?"

Kibum bingung. Kyuhyun suka digigit saat bercinta. Mana dia tahu soal itu. Ini kali pertama dia meniduri Kyuhyun. Niatannya hanya membantu, daripada Kyuhyun menyesal ditiduri orang yang tidak dikenal atau malah digilir orang-orang yang sama mabuknya, kan lebih baik dia saja. Toh, mereka saling kenal walau tidak begitu akrab. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak perlu kebingungan dan malu setelah kejadiannya berakhir.

"Nanti kalau kita bercinta lagi, aku akan mengigitmu."

"Jadi, aku sudah jadi drakula, sekarang?"

"Drakula?"

Kyuhyun meringis, "Kau drakula, kan?"

.

.

Kyuhyun merengut setelah mendengar penjelasan berikut tawa yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Jadi, dia masih belum bertemu dengan drakula atau srigala jejadian itu, malah bertemu Kibum. Diperkosa pula. Anggap saja begitu. Meski alasan Kibum untuk membantu itu ada benarnya, Kyuhyun tetap tidak ihklas tubuhnya diraba-raba Kibum. Memang sudah kejadian, tapi sakit hatinya itu muncul sekarang.

Setelah membersihkan diri, menurut kata Kibum untuk tidak menggunakan celana dan celana dalamnya karena bagian tubuh bawahnya sakit saat bergesekan dengan kain, Kibum setuju untuk mengantarnya pulang. Keluar dari kamar mereka, berjalan di lorong kosong itu, lalu menemukan si empunya pesta baru keluar dari salah satu kamar.

"Hai!" sapanya pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Beruntung sekali Kibum yang menidurimu, padahal semalam ada yang berniat mengerjaimu ramai-ramai." Dia nyengir ketika Kyuhyun melotot padanya. "Sumpah bukan aku yang membuat keadaan kacau seperti ini. Kurasa ini kerjaan pihak hotel, supaya tagihanku melonjak dengan membayar kamar-kamar yang kalian pakai." Dia mengelus rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Siapa yang berani mau mengerjaiku?"

Temannya itu angkat bahu. "Mereka-mereka yang pernah kau kecewakan. Kudengar kekasihnya pernah kau rebut dan mereka yang punya masalah sepele lainnya."

Si empunya pesta merasa tidak nyaman di dalam celananya. Karena ada yang sakit di dalam sana dia menarik celana jeans itu, melonggarkannya sedikit.

"Sial!" dia mengeluh sambil menarik-narik kain ketat di selangkangannya. "Aku diperkosa setengah lusin wanita. Agaknya tiap wanita memasukkan barangku lebih dari tiga kali ke lubang mereka." Dia merengut dan mengumpat. "Punyaku sakit dan lecet-lecet."

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama meninggalkan lorong. Melihat banyak sekali kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat, bahkan ada yang terbuka lebar, si empunya pesta menghela nafas kasar. Sudah tidak ada kegiatan di dalam sana, tapi sisa-sisanya tertinggal. Seperti tubuh-tubuh yang tergeletak di atas ranjang tanpa busana. Kemudian melewati tempat pesta semalam digelar, tubuh-tubuh lain tergeletak juga di situ. Untungnya, semuanya masih bernafas.

"Kibum, kau bisa beri aku tumpangan, kan?" Kibum tidak bereaksi, tandanya tidak menolak. "Aku ingin segera sampai rumah. Mau istirahat saja!"

"Kau tidak akan dicari pihak hotel kalau pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun, serius. Dia kasihan kalau sampai teman-temannya ditahan kepulangannya karenau si empunya pesta tidak membayar tagihan.

"Mereka akan mengirimkan tagihannya ke rumahku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Ketika Kibum meminta waktu untuk mencari tasnya, di mana kunci mobilnya berada, Kyuhyun dan si empunya pesta menunggu. Sambil mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, siapa tahu bisa membantu.

"Kau lihat Donghae?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan, mencari temannya.

Si empunya pesta mengikuti gerakan Kyuhyun. "Semalam aku melihatnya."

"Kalau semalam, aku juga melihatnya!" tutur Kyuhyun, kesal.

"Oh, itu!" tunjuk si empunya pesta.

Donghae tidur, terduduk di sofa dekat jendela kaca. Di pangkuannya ada seorang wanita yang entah jelek atau cantik, tapi punya badan dan tampilan yang bagus. Wanita itu duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun dan temannya, tidak bergerak, dipastikan tidur juga. Rok lebarnya, warna merah menyala, menutupi pangkal mereka. Tidak terlihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, tapi Kyuhyun dan si empunya pesta itu sudah bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kau mau membangunkannya?"

"Dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun mengernyit jijik. "Tidak perlu!"

Tas Kibum ketemu sepuluh menit kemudian. Di bawah kolong meja yang mejanya dipakai untuk rebahan salah satu temannya yang tengah mabuk, tertidur. Kemudian Kibum mengantar Kyuhyun dan si empunya pesta itu pulang.

"Kau tidak keluar rumah tiga hari ini. Tidak ada yang menarik di luar sana?"

Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Kyuhyun, sementara si empunya ranjang berada di kamar mandi. Tidak sedang mandi, tapi sedang berurusan dengan benda kecil dari apotek yang dibelikan si empunya pesta di perjalanan pulang kala itu. Katanya, benda itu meredakan dan menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit yang berpusat di selangkangan. Terbukti, sakit akibat lecet di selangkangan Kyuhyun menghilang. Tinggal bagian belakang sana. Sudah berkurang sakitnya, tapi masih belum nyaman kalau dibuat duduk.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu vampir yang kau maksud atau belum?" tawa Donghae muncul lengkap dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Belum. Tapi aku masih yakin kalau vampir itu benar-benar ada," sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. "Demikian juga dengan manusia serigala."

Kyuhyun masih telanjang bagian bawah. Dia duduk di kloset. Melumuri telunjuknya dengan obat, kemudian memasukkannya dalam lubangnya. Nyeri, tapi harus bisa ditahan. Demi bisa sembuh secepat mungkin, lalu kembali menjadi lelaki normal.

"Kalau srigala betulan aku percaya memang ada." Donghae bicara lagi. "Kita akan ikut ekspedisi di perbatasan, seminggu lagi. Di daerah bukit dan pegunungan. Aku yakin di sana letak serigala-serigala itu berada."

"Apa hubungannya dengan manusia serigala?"

Selesai dengan proses mengobati. Dia memasang kembali celananya, kemudian keluar kamar mandi, menemui Donghae.

"Siapa tahu kalau digigit salah satu serigala itu, kau bisa berubah jadi manusia serigala." Donghae menerima decihan Kyuhyun, menyepelekan teori asal-asalan yang dibuatnya. "Eh, ini sudah tiga hari, masa kau tidak mau keluar sama sekali? Aku mau mengajakmu beli ransel yang baru. Ransel lamaku sudah ketinggalan zaman."

"Besok saja. Sekarang aku masih dalam proses pengobatan!" tolak Kyuhyun.

Otomatis Donghae memperhatikan bokong temannya. "Kalau lebih sering, kau akan terbiasa," katanya, sambil menunjuk ke arah bokong Kyuhyun.

"Sering, apa maksudmu?"

"Sering tidur dengan sesama jenis."

"Kau gila!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Dia normal. Tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun tak pernah punya perasaan khusus terhadap sesama jenis. Hanya berteman, seperti pertemanannya dengan Donghae, juga teman-teman lainnya. Tapi dia tidak menyangkal kalau pernah tidur dengan lelaki. Beberapa kali malahan. Awalnya hanya penasaran dengan perkataan Donghae yang mengatakan bahwa bercinta dengan sesama jenis punya sensasi tersendiri. Kyuhyun juga termakan omongan Sungmin yang mengatakan bahwa seks sejenis adalah salah satu cara menghilangkan kebosanan terhadap seks lain jenis. Apalagi waktu itu Sungmin menawarkan diri untuk jadi yang pertama. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun mau mencoba. Dan memang tidak buruk persis seperti kata Donghae dan Sungmin.

Meski sudah beberapa kali tidur dengan sesama jenis, tidak berarti Kyuhyun suka dengan sesama jenis. Setuju dengan perkataan Sungmin bahwa seks sesama jenis yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya untuk menghilangkan bosan setelah berkali-kali seks dengan beda jenis. Toh, saat melakukannya Kyuhyun berada di pihak dominan.

"Bagaimana rasanya digagahi Kibum?"

Kyuhyun duduk di depan meja kerja. Hampir melempar satu barang yang ada di mejanya saat Donghae mengucapkan pertanyaan barusan, tapi dia bisa menahan diri.

Karena dalam pengaruh obat, Kyuhyun tidak merasakan apa pun di awal. Tapi dia berani bersumpah bahwa yang dirasakannya setelah bangun tidur adalah kesakitan seluruh tubuh. Namun, dia tak akan mengatakan itu pada Donghae. Salah-saah dia disebut lelaki lemah oleh temannya itu.

"Enak menggagahi atau digagahi?" lanjut temannya itu yang kemudian berguling ke tepi ranjang, tengkurap dengan kepala menghadap Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk di posisi itu. Tapi kalau mengingat _partner_ -ku membuat gesture keenakan saat bercinta, kurasa berada di posisimu tidak buruk juga." Dia nyengir lebar melihat Kyuhyun cemberut. "Hanya butuh membiasakan diri."

"Biar lebih jelas, kau harus mencobanya sendiri!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Aku sudah punya posisi yang pas."

Jadi Top maksudnya.

Untuk biseksual sepertinya, memungkinkan untuk berhubungan dengan dua jenis yang berbeda, tapi menjadi dominan adalah takdirnya. Jadi, Donghae tak akan mengubahnya. Lagipula dia tidak berminat berpindah dari posisi itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga sama sepertinya, hanya saja dia tidak begitu beruntung untuk kejadian kemarin lusa.

Kalau dilihat dari postur tubuh dan sifat hariannya, Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka sama-sama punya badan besar dan tinggi, juga punya aura lelaki yang hampir sama kuat. Hanya sayang, kejadian malam itu tidak menguntungkan Kyuhyun. Kalau bukan Kibum, tapi wanita-wanita di pesta, Kyuhyun tidak akan berada di posisi itu. Kalau bukan karena cairan yang ditegaknya tidak mengandung obat-obatan aneh, Kyuhyun juga tidak mungkin sudi disentuh lelaki itu.

"Yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak mau membahas soal ini lagi!" Nadanya mengancam, membuat Donghae angkat bahu, menurut untuk berhenti membahas masa menyedihkan Kyuhyun di bawah kendali Kibum. "Aku yakin kau tak berniat memermalukanku lebih dari ini!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Donghae merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel yang bergetar di dalamnya. Ada pesan masuk. Dia bangkit, duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian membuka dan membaca isi pesan itu. "Aku akan ke kantor agensi. Tim ekspedisi ingin bertemu dengan perwakilan dari kita. Mereka mau memberi sedikit arahan soal apa saja yang harus kita ambil gambarnya dalam ekspedisi itu." Donghae melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian menambahkan. "Kuberi tahu detailnya nanti!"

Donghae berdiri, kemudian mengantongi ponselnya. Beralih ke tempat di mana tadi dia meletakkan tas pungungnya, mengambilnya, kemudian menyampirkan di kedua bahunya. Berjalan ke hadapan Kyuhyun, meraih kamera DLSR di meja.

"Besok aku akan datang agak siangan. Kau harus sudah siap saat aku datang!" Donghae mengalungkan kamera di lehernya sebelum menambahkan, "Kita beli ransel di tempat biasa supaya lebih cepat. Setelah itu makan siang, kemudian pergi ke agensi untuk memersiapkan kamera kita."

"Memangnya mereka mau meminjamkan lensanya pada kita?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu! Kalau tidak, ya kita pakai punya kita sendiri."

Agensi mereka jadi agak pelit akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak salah seorang potografer merusakkan satu lensa seharga satu buah mobil, mereka enggan meminjamkan lensa-lensa lagi. Apalagi kalau izin pinjamnya untuk dibawa keluar studio. Untung saja Donghae dan Kyuhyun punya lensa-lensa super juga. Hanya tidak begitu lengkap. Tapi kalaupun tidak ada yang cocok untuk perkerjaan mereka kali ini, mereka bisa pinjam pada teman-teman potografer lainnya.

"Tidak usah mengantarku. Aku tahu jalan keluar!" kata Donghae, meski Kyuhyun tidak tampak berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berniat mengantarnya keluar. "Istirahat yang cukup!" katanya pula, sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun agar terlihat bijak. Tapi akhirnya dia tertawa juga.

Kyuhyun merengut. Wajahnya mendung karena tersinggung. Donghae bicara begitu tentu karena sakit yang dideritanya sekarang beda dengan sakit kebayakan. Dan Kyuhyun hanya sanggup mengumpat.

Menjadi fotografer _wildlife_ membuat Kyuhyun bebas kemana saja. Bekerja sambil menikmati dunia luar yang luas dan beragam. Berurusan dengan berbagai macam keadaan di alam bebas yang tidak pernah terjadi di perkotaan. Kadang dia harus pergi ke hutan-hutan, pegunungan, padang rumput, bahkan penangkaran hewan liar. Memotret tingkah laku satwa liar, mulai dari perilaku baik sampai yang terburuk. Kalau beruntung dia akan menjumpai suku setempat atau tumbuhan dan bunga langka yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Kyuhyun akan memotret dan mencetaknya untuk koleksi pribadi.

Kyuhyun suka kalau dirinya ditugaskan di savana, Afrika. Segala hewan hidup bebas di sana. Tanpa ada kandang dan rantai yang membelenggu. Kyuhyun juga suka kalau dikirim ke hutan di Amerika. Segala macam tumbuhan tumbuh bebas, seakan terisolasi dari dunia luar yang kejam.

Setahun belakangan dia jarang ditugaskan di luar negeri. Order yang dia terima sebagian besar berpusat di negeri sendiri. Mengikuti peneliti-peneliti yang akan lulus kuliah, ke perbatasan, perbukitan, hutan-hutan yang telah disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan manusia, juga ke taman-taman buatan. Kalau sedang sangat sial, dia akan dikirim ke kebun binatang. Disuruh memotret satwa yang telah dikandangkan di sana bertahun-tahun, tapi Kyuhyun harus membuat foto seolah binatang itu hidup bebas di alam liar. Hanya kalau sedang beruntung, dia dikirim ke negara tetangga untuk mengikuti ekspedisi singkat di hutan sungguhan.

Kyuhyun mengamati kawanan peneliti yang sebentar lagi lulus dari universita. Gerombolan itu bertingkah seolah hendak menghadapi alam yang benar-benar liar. Mempertaruhkan hidup mati, meneliti satwa buas di dalam hutan dan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang mungkin beracun dan membunuh mereka dengan sekali sentuh. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali melihat kenyataan pekerjaannya yang berubah drastis setahun belakangan ini. Sedangkan Donghae memilih menutup matanya selama perjalanan ke perbatasan.

"Sia-sia kita memersiapkan berbagai macam lensa untuk ekspedisi kali ini. Kalau mengikuti mahasiswa tingkat akhir ke perbatasan, hanya hewan-hewan lucu yang akan kita potret nantinya!"

"Salahkan agensimu!" Donghae menanggapi eluhan Kyuhyun.

"Pergi ke mana pekerjaan dari klien-klien besar yang mereka terima?" Kyuhyun masih mengeluh. "Jangan-jangan ada fotografer dari luar negeri yang bergabung dengan perusahaan. Tahu sendiri kalau bos kita punya minat tersendiri dengan orang-orang asing."

Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga sama kecewanya dengan temannya itu.

"Harusnya dia mengutamakan orang-orang sendiri sebelum orang asing," tambahnya.

"Ayo doakan Si bos!" Donghae menyekat eluhan Kyuhyun.

"Doa apa?"

"Supaya si bos dikecewakan orang asing. Biar dia lebih sayang pada kita." Dia tahu kalau bosnya telah lama punya keinginan menikah dengan orang asing. Maka dari itu, perilaku bosnya selalu manis di depan orang asing. Meski tidak yakin ada orang asing yang tertarik pada bosnya, setidaknya mereka patut berharap. Dan setelah dapat kekasih orang asing, mereka akan berdoa untuk kesengsaraan bosnya. "Kuharap ada bule yang mau dengannya, kemudian dia dicampakkan dengan tidak terhormat di depan banyak orang!"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah setelah mendengar doa sadis dari temannya. Meski tidak tega, dia tetap mengaminkan.

.

.

Mereka melihat lebih banyak orang di pos. Tandanya, ekspedisi ini sangat besar. Melibatkan banyak oang, banyak pekerjaan, dan tentu saja banyak masalah. Kyuhyun lebih dari sering mengikuti ekspedisi dengan peserta yang melebihi kuota. Mereka tidak pernah patuh dengan peraturan yang dibuat sebelumnya. Akibatnya sering terjadi banyak masalah. Pernah ada yang melakukan perusakan lingkuangan secara tak sengaja, hingga dapat teguran dari petugas setempat. Pernah juga sampai ada perkelahian antar tim karena berebut objek penelitian. Yang lebih parah, ada peserta yang tersesat meski hutannya tidak luas.

Panitia menyambut mereka. Kyuhyun dan Donghae membawa gerombolan terakhir dari peserta ekspedisi itu. Setelah dikumpulkan, panitia membacakan peraturan. Apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan peserta selama ekspedisi berlangsung. Kemudian beberapa patah kata disampaikan oleh ketua panitia. Dan yang berdiri di depan peserta, dengan celana kargo bersaku belasan, serta kaos oblong dengan gambar panda bertuliskan WWF, sedang memberikan kata-kata sambutan. Itu Kibum.

"Aku baru ingat kalau dia punya kelompok pecinta alam." Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan sambil memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kibum yang sedang bicara di depan peserta sekarang ini. "Dia ketua panitia ekspedisi ini, ya?"

"Dia ketua WWF Korea Selatan," tambah Donghae. Bukan hanya dari kaos Kibum, Donghae sering melihat Kibum jadi pembicara di event-event pecinta alam. Dia tahu dari sana bahwa lelaki yang sedang bicara di depan mereka itu adalah ketua WWF Korea Selatan. "Dia jauh lebih beruntung daripada kita. Bisa keluar negeri sesukanya untuk ikut ekspedidi-ekspedisi tingkat ekslusif. Dan dibayar pula!"

Kyuhyun sampai melirik tidak percaya padanya.

"Soal dia yang jadi ketua di ekspedisi kali ini, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. Agensi tidak menjelaskannya padaku."

Sebenarnya Donghae keluar lebih dulu sebelum penjelasan dari agensinya selesai. Soal jumlah peserta dan pembagian tim-nya pun Donghae tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanya dia satu tim dengan Kyuhyun bersama tiga peserta ekspedisi. Donghae merasa penjelasan lainnya telah dituliskan di kertas-kertas yang dibagiakan agensi padanya. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan pulang sebelum penjelasan selesai. Toh, sekarang dia tahu dari keadaan yang terlihat.

Kyuhyun memilih berkutat dengan kameranya saat Kibum terus bicara di depan sana. Donghae juga tidak ingin fokus ke mana pun selain dengan barang-barang bawaannya. _Eh_ , tapi dia mulai berfikir tentang kejadian yang melibatkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum saat pesta kala itu.

"Kau tidak menaruh dendam pada Kibum, kan?" Donghae penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengeleng mantap.

"Oh, kupikir..."

"Kau pikir apa?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Kupikir kau mendendam dan berniat membalasnya. Aku bersedia membantu kalau kau memang punya rencana untuk membalasnya!" katanya ambigu, tapi mantap.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Dia kadang marah, kadang sakit hati, tapi tidak pernah mendendam. Toh, yang waktu itu memang bukan kesalahan Kibum. Niatan lelaki itu hanya membantunya. Tidur dengan Kibum juga bukan hal yang sangat memalukan. Karena hampir semua teman Kyuhyun memiliki keanehan yang sering diumbar-umbar, tidur dengan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang aneh lagi jadinya. Hanya bagian dia disetubuhi untuk pertama kalinya yang jadi masalah buat Kyuhyun. Selebihnya, semua sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mendedam padanya, ya sudah!" Donghae menyerah. "Tapi kau masih berniat mencari serigala di hutan ini, kan? Aku akan membantumu!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun berminat untuk membahasnya. "Aku tertarik dengan drakula dan manusia serigala, bukan serigala betulan!"

"Kalau digigit serigala bisa jadi manusia serigala, kau masih tidak mau?" Donghae mencibir. "Katanya kau ingin punya kekuatan super seperti serigala jejadian yang ada di TV-TV itu?"

"Tapi tidak dengan digigit serigala juga. Bisa-bisa aku kena rabies nanti!"

Donghae angkat tangan. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mencari serigala jejadian itu." Dia mengambil peralatan fotografi-nya. "Titip barang-barangku sebentar, aku akan berkeliling. Siapa tahu mendapat info tentang serigala jejadian itu dari penduduk setempat!"

"Penyambutannya belum selesai, kau main pergi saja!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau saja yang dengarkan. Kalau ada yang penting, beri tahu aku!"

Kemudian Donghae pergi tanpa mau mendengar keberatan yang diajukan Kyuhyun lagi.

Angin malam ini berhembus lebih kecang dari tadi sore. Tiga peserta dari tim Kyuhyun sudah tidur di tenda mereka. Donghae belum kembali sejak pamit mencari serigala jejadian. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kalau begini. Dia hanya duduk di depan tenda, menikmati kopi panas dari panitia sambil memotret ke sana kemari dengan kamera digitalnya. Sampai dua orang panitia lewat depan tendanya, dan menyapa ringan.

"Sendirian, Kyu? Mana Donghae?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tahu... Donghae pasti menginap di tenda Evelyn." Seorang dari panitia itu menambahkan, "Tadi aku melihatnya membantu Evelyn mendirikan tenda untuk para peserta. Mungkin dia berniat menginap di sana."

"Dan aku harus menunggunya semalaman di sini?" Kyuhyun kesal bukan main kalau sampai hal itu terjadi betulan. "Kalian mau kemana?"

Salah seorang menggeleng. "Disuruh Kibum berpatroli. Siapa tahu ada yang membutuhkan bantuan."

Satu dari mereka menimpali, "...dan memang ada yang butuh bantuan," sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. "Daripada kau kesepian di sini, lebih baik kau bergabung di tenda panitia. Banyak wanita cantik di sana. Setidaknya otak kusutmu bisa di- _refresh_!"

"Hmmm!"

Ada benarnya perkataan dua orang tadi. Daripada dia duduk di depan tenda seperti patung penjaga untuk tiga orang yang sedang tidur nyenyak, lebih baik dia pergi ke tenda panitia. Dia perlu begadang karena dalam seminggu terakhir ini tubuhnya terlalu banyak beristirahat.

Setelah dua orang tadi kembali menjalankan tugas, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke tenda panitia. Seperti kata mereka, tenda panitia sangat ramai. Pria wanita duduk bersama, saling bercanda, saling tertawa. Kibum juga, meski posisi duduknya di pojokan tenda, di sofa angin yang dipompa sepertiga dari sofanya, dia masih bisa menikmati kebersamaan.

"Kyu, kenapa tidak bergabung sejak tadi? Kemana saja kau?" Salah seorang dari mereka bertanya. "Sini, duduk bersama kami!"

Seseorang mengulurkan minuman bersoda pada Kyuhyun. Seseorang lainnya menepuk lengan Kyuhyun saat dia berjalan masuk. Tidak ada tempat kosong di bagian tengah tenda, terpaksa Kyuhyun berjalan lurus ke belakang. Saat Kyuhyun hendak memilih satu bangku dekat dengan Sonya, fotografer satu agensi tapi beda tim dengannya, seseorang lain buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Jangan duduk di situ kalau kau tak mau tiba-tiba kena tabokan Sonya!"

Sonya melengos tajam. Tentu saja karena kebiasaan tak terkendalinya, yang suka berbicara sambil menepok orang lain itu menjadikannya dijauhi teman. Dia sangat bersahabat, tapi juga sedikit bar-bar. Tipe-tipe wanita berotot kawat. Mendapat tepokan darinya sama dengan bencana tingkat rendah.

"Kibum, geser sedikit. Beri tempat untuk Kyuhyun!" teriak orang yang sama.

Tahu, sofa angin itu tidak untuk dua orang berukuran sama besarnya dengan Kibum, tapi temannya keukeuh meminta Kibum memberi ruang duduk untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum menurut, tidak menggeser bokongnya, tapi berdiri dulu, kemudian duduk bebarengan dengan Kyuhyun.

Bahu mereka saling menempel. Bahkan paha mereka juga menempel. Hanya hati mereka saja yang tidak.

"Eh, Kibum, kau sudah meminta keterangan dari penduduk setempat soal hewan buas di sekitar sini?" tanya seseorang lainnya.

"Hewan buas apa? Tidak ada hewan buas di sini."

"Kau gila, ya?" Orang itu melotot kesal. "Aku mendengar gosipnya. Ada hewan-hewan buas yang suka berkeliaran di malam hari. Hewan-hewan itu kadang menggigit pendaki."

"Hewan apa itu?" tanya salah seorang yang duduk di dekat pintu tenda.

Teman yang tadi, mengendikkan bahu. "Macam, anjing, serigala, atau apalah. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, tapi hewan-hewan itu suka menggigit manusia," jawabnya persis seperti apa yang dibacanya di surat kabar dan di lihatnya di TV. "Aku sudah memberitahu Kibum. Entah dia sudah mengeceknya atau belum?" katanya lagi sambil menuding ke arah ketua mereka.

"Tidak ada hewan buas seperti itu di daerah sini. Lagipula kita hanya akan bepergian di siang hari, dan berkemah di malam hari. Kita juga sudah menyewa penduduk setempat untuk berjaga di sekitaran perkemahan." Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun, mendapati lelaki itu mengerutkan kening berlebihan, dia punya inisiatif bercanda. "Hanya kucing gunung atau rubah mini. Kalau mereka mengigit, tentu kalianlah yang salah memerlakukan mereka," tambahnya.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Kibum. Sama-sama tersenyum sebelum sama-sama memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi kalau di sekitar sini ada sarang drakula, aku tidak tahu." Kibum nyengir lebar. "Hati-hati kalau bertemu dengan mereka, salah-salah kalian digigit, lalu jadi drakula juga!"

Yang lain hanya tertawa menanggapi omongan Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Dia tahu sedang diejek oleh lelaki yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Obsesinya dengan dunia drakula dan manusia serigala membuatnya jadi bahan candaan. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Meski katanya drakula dan manusia serigala itu hanya ada di TV, dalam film-film yang dia tonton, Kyuhyun mempercayai bahwa mereka ada. Di suatu tempat yang tidak pernah dibayangkan manusia sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu, tapi tetap merasa tahu.

Berhembus angin dingin ke dalam tenda mereka. Bukan pertanda ada makhluk halus yang sedang lewat, tapi pertanda bahwa malam semakin larut.

"Kalau ada drakula mengganggu kalian, panggil namaku. Aku akan datang dan meremat mereka dengan kedua tanganku!" kata Sonya sambil membuat contoh dengan kedua tangannya sampai-sampai otot di lengannya kelihatan semua. "Akan kuhancurkan sampai anak cucu mereka kalau sampai berani mengganggu ekspedisi kita kali ini!"

Sebagian besar dari mereka mengangguk-angguk. Benar-benar paham kekuatan wanita berbadan baja itu.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kau hancurkan?" ledek salah seorang dari mereka.

Singa jantan yang hendak menerkamnya di padang rumput Afrika selatan saja bisa digulingkannya, apalagi hanya drakula. Ibaratnya, sekali Sonya memelototi drakula itu, mereka akan lari terkencing-kecing.

"Kurasa keberadaanmu di sini ada benarnya, Nya." Dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan satu suku kata depannya 'Son', lebih suka dipanggil 'Nya'. Katanya lebih seperti nyonya-nyoya di perkotaan. "Ada kau, kita semua terjamin keselamatannya!" kata orang itu.

"Kerja penduduk setempat yang kusewa dan panitia penjaga lainnya jadi lebih ringan," tambah Kibum. "Kau dan Kyuhyun akan kutempatkan dibaris depan kalau sampai ada makhluk-makhluk seperti itu menyerang."

Semua menoleh pada Kibum, tepatnya pada Kyuhyun. Seakan sama-sama bertanya, 'kenapa harus Kyuhyun?'

"Instingku mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun bisa mengatasi hewan-hewan gila yang suka mengigit." Kibum menyeringai tanpa menoleh ke samping. "Kalau ada manusia yang suka mengigit, dia akan lebih suka lagi." Intinya Kibum mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun suka sesuatu yang suka mengigit.

Seseorang mengerutkan dahi. Otaknya tidak berfikir soal serigala, anjing, atau sebangsangnya. Juga bukan tentang drakula, zombie, dan sebangsanya. Tetapi ke arah yang mesum-mesum. "Kau suka digigit saat sedang bercinta?"

Kyuhyun menangkap anggukan samar dari Kibum, maka dari itu dia melotot tajam. Refleks dia menabok punggung Kibum sampai lelaki di sampingnya itu membungkuk kesakitan. Hanya untung teman-temannya tak menangkap sinyal tersembunyi tentang hubungan yang pernah terjadi antara keduanya.

"Wah, kau tak pernah bilang, Kyu. Jessy bisa jadi partner yang pas untukmu kalau begitu!" celetuk salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kenapa aku?" yang disebut mulai marah.

"Kau mengigitku waktu itu!"

"Sialan!" umpat Jessy. "Tidur denganmu sekali saja, kau sudah bongkar aib orang. Tahu begitu kugigit kau sampai mati!"

Dan terjadi adu argumen dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lain. Bagian Kyuhyun yang suka digigit pun terlupakan.

Hari pertama ekspedisi selalu merepotkan. Kyuhyun dan Donghae terus menunggu, terus beristirahat, dan terus mendengar eluhan dari peserta di timnya. Agaknya hal seperti ini menyerang semua pemimpin tim. Karena satu dua di antara mereka merengut terus selama perjalanan.

Sebelum sore, ekspedisi diakhiri. Mereka membuat tenda di dataran yang dinamai pos 2. Dijaga ketat oleh penduduk yang puluhan tahun tinggal di kawasan hutan ini. Ini adalah permulaan, makanya peserta diberi kelonggaran. Besok, tidak ada namanya istirahat lebih awal. Semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

Kyuhyun belum kembali ke perkemahan, sama dengan sebagian fotografer dan panitia lainnya. Mereka masih berkeliling di sekitar untuk mendapat kepuasan mereka sendiri. Saat Kyuhyun menemukan satu objek cantik di satu dahan tumbuhan, dia mengambil fotonya berkali-kali.

"Kupikir kau mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengigit!" suara itu datang dari arah belakang Kyuhyun. Suara bass yang dari semalam menjadikannya bahan ejekan. "Ada sesuatu yang menarik di dekat air terjun."

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku memberitahumu." Kibum bersandar di pohon, satu meter dari Kyuhyun. "Ada sarang kucing hutan di sana. Mereka itu yang suka mengigit pendaki. Kuberitahu agar kau berjalan di area situ saat gelap. Siapa tahu dapat gigitan yang kau inginkan dari sana."

Kyuhyun mendengus, kesal. "Tidak akan!"

"Baguslah. Karena aku yakin digigit kucing hutan lebih menyakitkan daripada digigit manusia." Kibum mengamati kegiatan Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah disusunnya dari tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tersobsesi dengan gigitan drakula?"

"Aku sering menonton film yang seperti itu. Aku suka membayangkan mereka benar-benar ada di sekitarku." Hanya itu, tidak menceritakan bagian ingin jadi abadi dan punya kekuatan hebat. Kibum akan tertawa kalau sampai kalimat seperti itu terlontar dari mulutnya. "Hanya obsesi, semua orang punya obsesi juga kurasa!"

Kibum mengangguk-angguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah ketua harus selalu berada di tempatnya? Kau akan dicari banyak orang kalau berkeliaran di sini!"

"Malah sebaliknya." Kibum menggeleng sambil tersenyum samar. "Aku perlu berkeliaran, memastikan anggota ekspedisi yang kupimpin dalam keadaan baik. Dan karena kau baik-baik saja di sini, aku perlu ke tempat lain untuk memastikan yang lainnya." Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, tapi lelaki yang diliriknya masih fokus dengan satu objek di depannya. "Kyu..." Setelah dapat perhatian, dia menambahkan, "Kembali ke perkemahan sebelum gelap, ada hal yang perlu dibahas anggota setelah ini!"

"Ok!"

"Kau lihat Kyuhyun?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, Donghae terpaksa bergeser ke tempat lain untuk menanyakan hal sama.

Donghae sudah setengah jam mencari Kyuhyun, temannya itu tidak bisa ditemukan. Hanya ingin meminjam lensa sebenarnya, tapi lensa foto beserta pemiliknya tidak ada di tempat. Sulit menemukan Kyuhyun di antara anggota yang jumlahnya puluhan, apalagi berada di perkemahan. Dia sudah bertanya ke banyak orang, belum ada yang tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sampai dia melangkahkan kakinya di tenda panitia dan bertanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Tadi dia di sekitar sini. Kurasa sudah kembali ke tendanya!"

"Tidak ada. Aku sudah bolak-balik ke sana tiga kali dan dia belum kembali sama sekali."

"Mungkin keluar perkemahan. Cari saja di sekitar sini!"

Donghae sangsi kalau Kyuhyun mau keluar perkemahan dalam keadaan gelap begini. Mau cari apa dia? Mencari objek foto-pun tak akan dapat yang bagus. Tapi kalau obsesi Kyuhyun sedang mencapai puncak, bisa jadi temannya itu pergi keluar area perkemahan demi mencari serigala jejadian yang didambakannya.

 _Cih, lelaki itu!_ Rutuk Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Telepon dia!" saran salah satu panitia.

"Ada jaringan di sini?" Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya, melihat layar dan tak mendapatkan sinyal sama sekali. "Tidak ada..." jawabnya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja, nanti dia pasti akan kembali!"

Saat itu Kibum kembali dengan dua temannya. Meski terlihat lelah, mereka cukup senang. Tandanya beberapa orang yang dikabarkan kesasar di hari pertama ekspedisi, sudah ditemukan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Untung mereka ditemukan Kyuhyun sebelum kesasar lebih jauh," jawab salah seorang, tapi bukan Kibum. "Mereka sudah kembali ke tim-nya!"

"Kyuhyun juga kembali?" tanya Donghae antusias

Orang itu menganguk. Donghae bisa langsung kembali ke tendanya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dalam keadaan lusuh, Kyuhyun ditemukan Donghae di tendanya. Dia hendak mengganti pakaian yang terkena tanah dan lumut-lumut basah ketika Donghae mengejutkan dengan kedatangannya.

"Sudah ketemu serigalanya?"

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Kupikir kau ke hutan demi bertemu serigala itu?" Donghae menyeringai mendengar Kyuhyun mendecih padanya. "Eh, kenapa pakaianmu jadi sekotor ini? Kupikir kau keluar dengan Kibum dan teman-temannya untuk mencari peserta yang kesasar itu."

Kyuhyun selesai mengganti kaosnya. Meraih handuk dan sabun cuci mukanya, kemudian mulai melangkah keluar tenda. Berbelok, ke sisi kiri tenda mereka. Donghae mengikuti.

"Aku terperosok ke lubang saat menghampiri mereka."

Kyuhyun akan kembali ke perkemahan seperti yang diperintahkan Kibum. Dalam perjalanannya kembali, dia mendengar panggilan-panggilan, terpaksa dia berbelok arah untuk mengecek ke asal suara. Kyuhyun sudah menemukan mereka, dia meloncari lubang, tapi tepiannya licin, kemudian terperosok. Maka dari itu bajunya kotor. Selebihnya tidak ada yang terluka.

Dia membawa peserta itu ke jalur yang benar, dan ketemu gerombolan Kibum yang kebetulan sedang mencari mereka. Kemudian mereka kembali perkemahan. Itu saja, tidak ada embel-embel serigala betulan ataupun serigala jejadian.

"Kau pikir apa?" tutup Kyuhyun setelah melewati beberapa penjelasan.

Dia meninggalkan Donghae sejenak. Mengambil air, kemudian mencuci muka.

"Besok kita akan masuk ke hutan yang lebih dalam. Kau sudah dengar kalau di daerah itu sering ada pendaki yang digigit binatang buas?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan Donghae melanjutkan. "Menurutku itu kawanan serigala hutan. Kata penduduk yang sering keluar masuk hutan, kawanan binatang itu tinggal jauh di belakang air terjun. Besok akan kualihkan perhatian tim, kau bisa ke sana untuk mengeceknya!"

Kyuhyun yang tengah mengeringkan muka dengan handuk mendadak menyelesaikan kegiatannya. "Maksudmu apa? Biar aku digigit juga?"

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu?"

"Manusia serigala, bukan serigala betulan!" Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Lagipula manusia serigala tidak bisa berubah dan mengigit kalau tidak saat bulan purnama."

"Kalau serigalanya hebat?" Donghae mendebat, "Bisa berubah kapan saja, bisa mengigit kapan saja... kau tentu tidak ingin melewatkan momen bertemu manusia serigala, kan?"

Kyuhyun mendecih hebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau janji akan meminjamkan lensamu. Isi tenda sudah kuacak-acak untuk mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu. Kau lupa membawanya, ya?"

Kyuhyun mendecih lagi.

"Sudah mengecek tasmu sendiri?" Ditanya begitu, Donghae bingung, kemudian menggeleng. "Kan sudah kubilang kumasukkan tasmu. Kau dengar waktu aku bilang begitu tidak?"

Jadi selama hampir sejam ini, Donghae melakukan hal yang tidak berguna...

Kyuhyun curiga saat Donghae menggiringnya dan tiga peserta ke arah berlainan dari peserta lain. Ok, mereka dapat objek penelitian dan objek foto yang bagus, tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka menemukan air terjun yang dimaksud Donghae dan Kibum kemarin.

Di dekat air terjun itu memang ada beberapa tim lain, tapi hanya tim mereka yang mulai mendekati belakang air terjun.

"Hae, kurasa kita harus berhenti di air terjun!" tiga peserta setuju usulan Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengalah, mereka kembali ke air terjun dan menikmati tempat itu sejenak.

Sementara peserta dari tim mereka bergabung dengan perserta dari tim lain, bersenang-senang di bawah air terjun, Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk agak jauh dari air. Mereka masih memegang kamera, memotret sesekali dan kadang bicara dengan panitia dan leader tim lain.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih membahas masalah agensi fotografer mereka. Berpindah ke topik ekspedisi di Amazon, Afrika tengah dan Alaska, kemudian membicarakan lensa keluaran terbaru yang harganya hampir menyentuh langit.

Seseorang nimbrung di pembicaraan mereka. Seorang fotografer dari agensi yang sama, tapi punya nasib yang lumayan bagus dari Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dia menceritakan bahwa setelah ekspedisi ini, dia ada pekerjaan di hutan tropis Asia tenggara. Ada spesies baru yang harus diabadikannya dari hutan itu. Membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun iri, maka dari itu temannya itu diusir langsung oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Bukannya kesal, orang itu malah senang bukan main bisa pamer pada mereka.

"Aku akan pindah agensi," kata Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun dengar, tapi tidak fokus. Matanya melihat Kibum berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya. Berjalan sendirian menuju air terjun, melewatinya, kemudian berjalan jauh ke belakang.

"Kupikir kau harus pertimbangkan omonganmu soal pindah agensi itu. Siapa tahu setelah ini kita akan dapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Kuncinya harus sabar, kan?" Meski dia menyarankan, matanya terus mengamati Kibum. Dia langsung berdiri ketika Kibum sudah tidak terlihat dari tempatnya duduk. "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau tangani tim kalau aku tidak cepat kembali!"

"Hah? Mau ke mana?"

"Mengecek keberadaan serigala yang kau bicarakan semalam!"

"Yakin?" Donghae tersenyum mengejek.

"Doakan aku supaya beruntung!"

Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi, mengikuti jalur yang tadi dilalui Kibum.

.

.

Terjebak di antara dua akar raksasa di sekitaran kepala membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat bergerak. Sebenarnya bisa, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat pergerakan yang pada akhirnya menyakiti diri sendiri. Akar-akar itu liat, berpusat pada bahu yang kuat dan kokoh. Pemiliknya... Kibum. Ah, maksudnya dua lengan Kibum tengah memerangkap kepalanya. Melekat kuat pada permukaan datar di belakang air terjun. Terlihat susah disingkirkan. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa pun, Kibum juga tidak berkata apa pun. Hanya dua tubuh berhadapan dan dua pasang mata saling memandang.

"Kau mau aku atau kucing hutan yang mengigitmu?"

Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Menepis lengan Kibum, kemudian meloloskan diri. Tidak pergi jauh, hanya berjalan ke sekitar dan menemukan akar pohon untuk duduk. Kibum mengikutinya, duduk tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak," Kyuhyun menyangkal dan kebetulan Kibum tidak tahu. "Ingin membuktikan soal kucing hutan itu..." tambahnya santai.

"Berharap omonganku salah?" Kibum merangkulkan sebelah lengan ke pundak Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menyingkirkannya. "Berharap menemukan yang lain? Drakula atau serigala?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Ingin mengabadikan kucing hutan itu dalam bentuk foto," katanya sambil mengangkat kamera yang terkalung di lehernya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

Kibum memfokuskan padangannya pada Kyuhyun. Tersenyum sedikit, kemudian merangkul Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini rangkulannya tidak akan mudah disingkirkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia sudah memutuskan akan mengadakan kontak fisik lagi dengan lelaki di sampingnya itu. Tidak akan menyerah hanya karena Kyuhyun menyangkal setiap perkataannya.

"Memeringatkan kucing hutan itu," katanya santai. "Aku tahu kau akan ke sini. Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus menemukan kucing itu lebih dulu. Memeringatkan mereka agar tidak nakal, dan mengigitmu sesukanya." Kibum nyengir. Berniat melucu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tertawa. Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak. Malahan kalimat barusan terdengar seperti ejekan yang membuat Kyuhyun merengut. "Kubilang pada mereka, hanya aku yang boleh mengigitmu."

"Kau melucu, ya?"

"Aku serius," tapi senyumnya tidak menandakan keseriusan. "Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. ayo kutunjukkan sarangnya kalau kau ingin mengambil foto!"

Kyuhyun ditarik paksa. Tidak dengan kekuatan penuh pun Kyuhyun sudah mau mengikutinya. Kemungkinan ini akan jadi mudah. Entah benar-benar karena ingin mengambil foto kucing hutan itu, atau memang ingin mengikuti Kibum, yang jelas Kyuhyun telah jalan di belakang Kibum dengan tangan masih bertaut.

Kibum baru melepaskannya ketika sampai di depan sebuah lubang. Tidak mirip gua, tapi masih bisa dimasuki orang. Dia masuk lebih dulu, mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk digapai Kyuhyun, menarik lelaki itu masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka harus menunduk untuk beberapa saat, kemudian menemukan ruang yang lebih luas. Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Di sarang kucing hutan yang sempit dan lembab.

Kibum dengan masih mengandeng tangan Kyuhyun menyarankan untuk tidak berisik. Mereka mendekat dan menemukan tiga anakan kucing hutan tengah tertidur di sela-sela induknya.

"Pantas mereka suka mengigit. Ada anakan mereka di sini rupanya!" Kyuhyun berkata, hampir berbisik.

Kibum mengangguk.

Orang tua kucing itu akan menggigit kalau ada orang-orang berjalan dekat sarangnya. Takut ada yang menyakiti anaknya. Takut mereka yang mendekat menjadi predator bagi kucing-kucing kecil itu.

Sejujurnya tidak terjadi apa-apa kalau mereka tidak membuat kucing itu terusik. Maka dari itu, Kibum membawa Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak bersuara saat memasuki sarang mereka. Melangkah diam-diam seperti hantu.

Kepala Kibum terjulur, mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Tidak menempel, tapi terlalu dekat, sampi pipi-pipi mereka hampir bergesekan. Mulut Kibum tepat di dekat lehernya.

"Mereka akan mengigit kalau sampai tahu kita berada di dalam sini." Bisikan itu kehilangan bass-nya, tapi tidak kehilangan tenaganya. Nafas Kibum menghembus kuat ke leher Kyuhyun, membuat si empunya leher bergidik geli. "Siapkan kameramu, tapi jangan bersuara, apalagi sampai ada blitz-nya?"

Ketika menarik kepalanya, pipi-pipi mereka bergesekan. Hanya sepersekian detik, hingga Kyuhyun terpaksa menarik kepala Kibum untuk mendekat lagi.

"Berarti ini sangat berbahaya," balasnya. Berbisik juga.

Kibum mengangguk. Segera menunjuk kamera Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu memulai aksi fotonya.

Sesuai perintah Kibum, Kyuhyun mengangkat kameranya. Mengambil beberapa gambar dari sudut-sudut sempit yang dia dapat. Proses mengambil foto selesai, mereka keluar. Hanya saja ketika sampai di lubang masuk, kaki Kyuhyun tersangkut akar pohon. Ini akar pohon betulan, yang saat ditarik menimbulkan bunyi berisik dari dedaunan kering di sekitarnya. Kyuhyun kalang kabut, begitu juga Kibum. Sudah pasti induk kucing itu terbangun, sudah pasti akan mengejar dan mengigit mereka.

Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari akar yang menyangkut kakinya. Kibum menariknya berdiri, mengajaknya berlari, mencari jalan keluar dari area kekuasaan kucing hutan itu. Naas atau memang begitulah kemauan Kibum, Kyuhyun diajak lari pontang-panting. Tidak keluar dari belakang air terjun, tapi malah menjauh ke dalam hutan. Mereka baru berhenti ketika keduanya lelah. Menemukan ceruk sebesar dua kali tubuh mereka di belakang pohon dan memutuskan sembunyi di situ.

"Apa induk kucing itu akan menemukan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela nafasnya yang putus-putus. "Kita sudah berlari cukup jauh, kan?"

Kibum mengangguk. Melemparkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun, kemudian bersandar ke pohon. "Kupikir kucing itu kehilangan jejak kita."

"Ok." Kyuhyun menyerah dengan rasa lelah, Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon juga. Karena tepat di belakang kepala Kyuhyun, batang pohon itu menonjol, agak sakit kalau menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Dia memilih memurukkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Kebetulan Kibum tidak protes. "Berapa lama kita harus bertahan di sini sampai kucing itu lengah dan kita bisa kembali ke rombongan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu soal kucing itu, seharusnya tahu juga kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

"Memang aku ini pecinta alam dan pecinta binatang, tapi tidak berarti tahu semua hal tentang perilaku kucing hutan." Kibum membela diri. "Lagipula kalau kau tak berisik tadi, hal seperti ini juga tidak akan terjadi!"

"Hah, menyalahkanku?"

Kibum menggeleng, kemudian menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kalau kucing itu sampai di sini, kita harus lari kemana lagi?"

Kibum mendongak. "Memanjat pohon!" Kyuhyun ikut mendongak, melihat pohon besar dan tinggi itu. Sama sekali tidak ada dahan di pangkal pohon, bagaimana mereka akan memanjatnya? Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan lirikan tajam sebagai tanggapan. "Sepertinya tidak bisa dipanjat. Otomatis kita harus lari sambil mencari pohon yang kira-kira mudah dipanjat. Atau lebih gampangnya kita berdua harus berdoa agar kucing itu tidak sampai kemari!"

Kyuhyun mendecak sebal, tapi dia tidak bicara lagi.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun membuka suara. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengumpankan diri untuk menyelamatkanku?"

Kibum mengernyit tidak suka.

"Mereka hanya mengigit, kan? Tidak membunuh dan memakan tubuhmu? Setidaknya, sebagai pecinta lingkungan, pecinta binatang, dan ketua dalam ekspedisi kali ini, kau mau mengorbankan diri untuk anggota."

"Untuk kali ini tidak masalah kalau aku tidak disebut _gentleman._ Aku mau menunggu di sini sampai situasi kelihatan aman. Kalau kau mau pergi, silakan! Mau tetap di sini juga silakan!" Kibum berkata tegas. Dia tidak mau tubuhnya dikoyak kucing hutan.

Kyuhyun mengumpat.

Tentu saja dia mau di sini sampai situasi aman. Memang siapa yang mau jadi santapan kucing hutan? Kucingnya sedang dalam mode overprotektif pula. Bisa-bisa satu bagian tubuhnya berlubang. Meninggalkan luka yang akan membuat kulitnya tidak mulus lagi nantinya. Kyuhyun tidak suka punya bekas luka.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

Setelah hampir tiga puluh menit, mereka belum memutuskan keadaan aman. Maka dari itu, keduanya masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Menyandarkan tubuh di tubuh yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Dia tidak salah dengar Kibum menanyakan statusnya, tapi dia menangkap ada hawa-hawa kejanggalan dari pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yang kudengar kau tidak punya kekasih, tapi aku perlu memastikannya sendiri?"

Kyuhyun mencebik. Merasa terhina.

Dia memang tidak punya kekasih, bukan berarti Kyuhyun kekurangan cinta. Keluarga, saudara, dan teman-temannya tidak kurang dalam memberikan cinta. Apa lagi partner seks-nya, merekalah yang memberikan cinta terbesar untuk Kyuhyun. Kalau sudah begitu, keberadaan kekasih tidak begitu penting bagi Kyuhyun.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum? Apa itu penting baginya?

"Terus terang aku tidak punya kekasih. Menurutku, kekasih tidaklah penting sementara keluarga, sahabat, dan pekerjaan mendominasi kehidupanku." Kyuhyun menggeliat sedikit. Mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kibum. Menekuknya ke kanan kiri sampai mengeluarkan bunyi gemeletuk kasar. Kemudian kepala itu kembali diletakkan di tepat semula. "Kalau aku sudah membutuhkan perhatian lebih, aku akan mulai mencarinya."

"Ooo."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kibum mendesah dulu, tersenyum kemudian, lalu menjawab. "Aku juga belum. Saat ini sedang dalam mode membutuhkan perhatian berlebih. Butuh seseorang yang mau jadi kekasihku."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Mencari kekasih tampaknya harus berurusan dengan cinta-cintaan. Aku agak kesulitan soal itu," kata Kibum lagi. "Tapi sejujurnya aku sudah punya kandidat."

Kyuhyun penasaran, tapi tidak sanggup menebak. Karena mereka tidak begitu kenal. Kumpulan mereka juga berbeda. Hanya kadang-kadang bertemu di pesta atau pertemuan-pertemuan kecil lainnya.

"Siapa?"

Dan Kibum pasang senyum tampan. "Kau!" jawabnya tegas, membuat Kyuhyun nyengir lebar, kemudian tertawa keras. "Aku serius!"

"Tidak ada basa-basi sama sekali."

Lelaki di sebelahnya mengangguk. "Kau mau jadi kekasihku sekarang atau nanti?"

"Itu namanya pemaksaan. Lagipula aku bukan gay."

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Gay atau bukan kita tetap bisa jadi kekasih. Memangnya tidak bisa, lelaki normal kencan dengan lelaki normal lainnya? Tidak ada patokan dalam sebuah hubungan, kan?" Kibum mengerling ke mata Kyuhyun. "Jadi, mau sekarang atau nanti?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi... aku akan pikir-pikir dulu."

"Untuk dijadikan pertimbangan..."

Kibum membawa dirinya menghadap Kyuhyun. Menangkup kedua pipi lelaki di depannya itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Halus bertemu kasar, tapi Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tidak mengadakan proses yang lama, bibirnya segera dibawa ke bibir Kyuhyun. Mengecup ringan, kemudian mengecup berat. Kibum melumat bibir Kyuhyun, menjilatinya seperti dia melakukannya pada sesuatu yang disukainya.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas, dia mati rasa. Dimainkan oleh Kibum bukanlah hal bagus, tapi berada di tangan lelaki itu membuatnya nyaman. Tangannya menelusup di sekitaran leher Kibum, melingkar kemudian meraup surai hitam Kibum dengan jemarinya. Menarik dan menekan sesukanya. Sebentar kemudian dia membalas ciuman Kibum. Membuat lidah mereka tertaut, bergulat licin seperti belut di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Ciuman mereka berhenti sejenak. Bibir Kibum tidak pergi jauh, hanya merayap turun ke lehernya, tulang selangkanya, juga bagian atas dadanya. Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat ketika tangan Kibum masuk ke dalam kaosnya, memilin puncak dada dan menggerayangi perutnya. Sampai akhirnya kaos itu di sibakkan, Kibum membawa mukanya ke sana. Lidah terampilnya bermain di dada Kyuhyun, di perut dan pusar, kemudian bawah perutnya.

Dengan suara parau Kyuhyun menghentikan Kibum ketika lelaki itu melepas kait celananya. "Kucing itu tidak akan kemari, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti ini harus dilakukan dengan cepat." Kibum menjawab dengan suara sama paraunya. "Kau jangan membuat ini jadi lama!" pintanya yang kemudian diikuti dengan gerakan membuka kait dan menurunkan _zipper_ celana Kyuhyun.

Celana Kyuhyun melorot sedikit, hanya sedikit tapi sudah memberikan akses untuk Kibum melakukan pekerjaannya. Lelaki itu menunduk, tidak memberi aba-aba, tidak memberi pemanasan, hanya mulutnya yang langsung bekerja. Dan Kyuhyun mulai mengerang girang.

.

.

Belum ada sepuluh menit kegitan itu berakhir. Kibum meludahkannya di belakang, sementara Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengembalikan celana dan bajunya ke tempat semula.

"Sial, sepertinya kau hebat dalam hal ini!" Kyuhyun hampir terkapar, tapi dia hanya menyadar lemas di batang pohon. Yang baru saja Kibum lakukan itu nikmat, apalagi di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Semoga saja tidak ada penghuni hutan yang marah tempatnya dibuat mesum mereka berdua. Jujur saja Kyuhyun suka yang tadi. Mulut Kibum tiada duanya. "Sering melakukannya, ha?"

"Sesekali."

Kyuhyun melihat ke selangan Kibum. Gundukan di sana membuat matanya iritasi. Dia mau berterima kasih, tapi sayang tidak bisa melakukan hal sama seperti yang Kibum lakukan padanya. Tapi tidak mungkin juga dengan menyerahkan diri seperti di pesta kala itu. Itu bukan gaya Kyuhyun.

"Itu bagaimana?" tunjuknya tepat di tengah selangkangan Kibum.

Kibum mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tidak usah!" kata Kibum sambil meringis memegangi selangkangannya.

Ini agak jijik, tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan ambil enak sendiri. "Tanganku mungkin bisa. Aku hanya tidak bisa berjanji untuk memberi yang terenak!"

"Kalau kau ok, aku juga ok!"

Kibum menelanjangi bagian bawahnya sendiri. Duduk mengangkang di depan Kyuhyun. Benda besarnya mengacung tegak, membuat Kyuhyun ngilu sendiri memandangnya. _Itu yang pernah masuk ke tubuhnya? Bagaimana bisa muat?_ Sedang Kibum mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi, terpejam kuat untuk meresapi apa yang sudah dibayangkannya.

Sekali pegang, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya sendiri. Mengibas-ngibaskannya seakan terkontaminasi bakteri. Ini agak menjijikan, soalnya bukan miliknya sendiri yang dia pegang. Dia akan memeberi servis benda yang bukan miliknya. Rasanya aneh. Ketika kembali memegang dan membiasakan diri, lama-lama terasa familiar. Sama-sama lunak, tapi yang ini sedikit keras. Sama-sama besar, tapi beda ukuran. Sama-sama berurat, tapi beda warna.

" _Shit!"_ Kyuhyun mengumpat.

Kibum meliriknya.

"Aku belum pernah memegang milik orang lain."

Kibum meringis. "Nanti juga terbiasa!"

Gerakan naik turunnya dimulai. Dari awalnya pelan kemudian cepat. Dari awalnya cepat, memelan lagi. Kibum melenguh keenakan seperti yang dilenguhkan Kyuhyun tadi. Tidak disangka saja, dua lelaki sedang mesum di balik pohon. Hanya gara-gara dikejar kucing hutan, akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Dan akhirnya karena terasa enak, mereka tidak menyesali yang telah terjadi.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyu..."

"Lama..."

Kyuhyun masih mengurut. Agaknya memang lama. Setiap kali Kyuhyun melakukan untuk dirinya sendiri, dalam lima belas menit baru datang. Kemungkinan Kibum akan lebih lama lagi. Kibum keenakan tapi juga tersiksa, sementara Kyuhyun mulai bosan. Tangannya kebas, dan capek, tapi tanda-tanda itu belum datang.

"Lama sekali, Kibum..."

"Enak sih, tapi mulutmu pasti akan lebih enak."

"Jangan bicara saja, cepat berusaha!"

"Berusaha bagaimana?" Kyuhyun meremat milik Kibum, membuat Kibum memekik kecil. "Aku serius. Kau mungkin harus telanjang!"

"Kepalamu itu! Tidak sudi!"

"Astaga, aku pernah melihatmu telanjang. Penah menidurimu. Apalagi yang kau cemaskan?"

"Aku tidak mau telanjang di hutan!"

Kibum mendecak kesal. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa keluar tanpa tambahan rangsangan lain. Dia menarik Kyuhyun. Tepat di depannya. Menesupkan tangannya ke kaos Kyuhyun lagi, bermain dengan dada lelaki itu. Sesekali mencium Kyuhyun dan dalam dua menit berikutnya pelepasannya datang.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun mengumpat lagi. Tangannya kotor gara-gara Kibum. "Kita harus segera kembali. Aku harus cuci tangan!"

"Ok! Ok! Tunggu lima menit saja. Aku kecapekan!"

"Aku juga capek. Tanganku sakit gara-gara kau kelamaan keluar!"

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengoles kris ke tanganmu? Keseleo, ya?"

Donghae kebetulan melihat Kyuhyun mengoles krim pegal ke tangan, dia jadi ingin tahu ada apa dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Untung tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa Kyuhyun tengah berbuat mesum dengan Kibum di tengah hutan. Sangsi juga kalau sampai ada yang tahu kalau Kyuhyun memberi _handjob_ pada ketua ekspedisi itu.

"Pegal. Aku memotret banyak hal hari ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau menemukan serigala di balik air terjun itu, tidak?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya kucing hutan yang baru saja beranak. Makanya, mereka suka mengigit kalau ada pendaki lewat situ."

"Kau tidak digigit?"

"Hampir." Hampir digigit kucing yang lebih besar. Untung saja mereka masih tahu tempat. Kalau tidak ingat sedang dalam ekspedisi, mungkin mereka akan saling gigit di tempat itu. Kyuhyun beruntung bisa menahan diri, sempat tidak menjawab ajakan berpacaran dari Kibum, padahal tertarik juga untuk kembali memadu kasih dengan lelaki itu. "Aku berhasil kabur."

"Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Beberapa foto mereka yang sedang tidur. Nanti kita cek fotonya kalau sudah sampai kota!"

Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang tidak pakai akal sehat ketika dua hari setelah ekspedisi itu dia mengirim pesan pada Kibum. Isinya hanya menanyakan kabar, tapi akhirnya Kibum meneleponnya. Bicara lima menit, basi-basi saja, kemudian telepon disudahi. Bukan berarti hubungan yang belum berkembang mereka disudahi juga, Kyuhyun menutup telepon untuk mengirimkan pesan lagi pada Kibum. Isinya alamat tempat dia tinggal. Setengah jam berikutnya, lelaki itu sudah ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Kejadiannya begitu lambat, mulai dari siang itu memasak dan makan bersama sampai menghabiskan sore hari dengan main game dan nonton film. Berlanjut sampai malam, dan akhirnya Kibum menginap.

Barusan mereka bergelung di sofa depan TV. Memadu kasih layaknya kekasih betulan sampai akhirnya pindah ke kamar tidur.

"Aku lapar," Kibum mengeluh sambil mengelus perutnya. Padahal mereka belum sampai proses bercinta, baru berciuman, _skinship_ , tapi Kibum sudah mengeluh lapar. Ya, berhubungan dengan sesama lelaki memang butuh tenaga ekstra. " _Delivery order_ saja!"

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Hem..." Kyuhyun mengangkat ponsel dan menghubungi restoran terdekat. Memesan makanan untuk dua orang kemudian menyebutkan alamat. "Sebelum makanannya sampai, sebagaiknya kau mandi dulu!"

"Kau juga belum mandi, bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama? Lebih menghemat waktu!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak tertarik mandi denganmu, apalagi kalau harus menggosok punggungmu!" Kibum angkat bahu. Segera beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum makanan benar-benar datang. "Jangan lupa gosok gigi. Akut tidak akan mau menciummu kalau kau tak menggosok gigi!" teriak Kyuhyun bahkan setelah Kibum sudah menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Makanan datang setelah mereka sama-sama sudah mandi. Makan berdua di depan TV sambil membahas ekspedisi beberapa hari lalu. Membahas pekerjaan mereka yang akan datang, siapa tahu akan punya jadwal bersama. Nyatanya memang tidak ada. Bahkan jadwal Kibum mulai dari minggu depan sudah penuh untuk di luar kota dan luar negeri. Kyuhyun sendiri punya jadwal pekerjaan paling jauh hanya ke Jepang. Jadi, mereka punya waktu bersama hanya di minggu ini.

"Kyu, bagaimana permintaanku waktu itu? Sudah kau pikirkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengunyah pasta yang baru dimasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Jadi, mau menerimaku kapan?"

"Belum yakin," jawabnya setelah menelan makanan. "Aku memang sedang tidak punya kekasih, harusnya bisa punya hubungan denganmu, tapi..."

Kyuhyun menggantung jawabnnya.

Kibum menunggu agak antusias.

"...aku tidak terpikir akan diposisi ini." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah digagahi sebelumnya!" katanya tegas.

Kibum meraih dagu Kyuhyun. Menjilat saus pasta yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecup ringan di bibirnya.

"Kita bisa ganti role kalau kau mau," tawar kibum. "Aku sendiri juga tidak pernah berada di posisi itu, tapi kalau kau mau jadi kekasihku, kita bisa coba untuk bergantian."

"Bisa juga, tapi..."

"Kenapa masih ada kata tapi? Kau perlu tahu kalau aku tak pernah menyakiti siapa pun dalam hubungan percintaan. Kau pun juga akan kuperlakukan sama." Kibum menyendok pastanya sendiri, memasukkan ke mulut dan mengunyahnya. Belum lembut kunyahannya, kemudian menelannya bulat-bulat. "Percaya padaku, kita berdua akan jadi pasangan yang cocok."

"Masalahnya aku tidak punya pengalaman berpacaran dengan lelaki. Bagaimana aku harus bersikap terhadapmu?"

"Aku juga belum pernah. Makanya, kita coba sama-sama. Untuk permulaan, anggap saja kita teman. Teman bermain, teman berbagi keluh-kesah, teman berbagi ranjang dan kehangatan di atasnya. Semuanya... Kalau sudah terbiasa bersama, kita akan menganggap kekasih satu sama lain dengan sendirinya."

Lagi-lagi Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, kalau tadi menarik dagu Kyuhyun, sekarang dia menarik kepala itu. Mendekatkan wajah-wajah mereka lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi, karena sejak melihat Kibum di depan pintu rumahnya, hal pertama yang diberikan lelaki itu memang ciuman. Kalau dihitung, dari tadi siang sampai detik ini, sudah belasan ciuman disematkan Kibum di bibirnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun merasa familiar dengan bibir Kibum.

Ciuman mereka terputus. Kibum tersenyum antusias. Bibirnya naik sebelah, pertanda sebuah ide cemerlang baru saja muncul di otaknya.

"Kenapa kita tidak bercinta dulu? Masalah kau mau menerimaku kapan, itu bisa kau putuskan nanti!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercinta."

"Yakin?" bibir Kibum naik sebelah lagi.

Tentu saja Kibum patut bertanya, sejak mereka berbagi ciuman di hutan itu, Kyuhyun terlihat ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Hanya kebetulan saja yang waktu itu membuat Kyuhyun bisa bertahan. Tadi juga begitu, mereka bergelung di sofa. Membagi ciuman, hampir-hampir telanjang bersama. Selangkahan mereka sama-sama basah setelah kegiatan itu, tapi sampai sekarang Kyuhyun belum memutuskan untuk menerima Kibum. Kibum, jelas dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Mungkin dari itu, bercinta bisa jadi solusi.

Kibum menarik kerah kaos Kyuhyun, mendekatkan muka mereka lagi, kali ini membuat jilatan di leher Kyuhyun. Sebentar menjilat, mencium, dan akhirnya mengigit kecil. Harusnya, kalau Kyuhyun kesakitan, dia mendorong Kibum. Tidak memekik keenakan seperti yang dia tunjukkan sekarang.

"Aku suka mengigitimu!" kata Kibum ambigu. Dia telah mengigit sepanjang leher Kyuhyun sampai bahunya. Lelaki itu tahu Kyuhyun suka, makanya menawarkan yang lebih. "Aku bisa mengigitmu di tempat lain."

Kyuhyun berdiam, seperti berfikir, akhirnya dia berdiri, menarik Kibum ke kamarnya.

Kibum didorong Kyuhyun ke ranjang. Dia sendiri melompat dan menindih lelaki itu. Mencium kasar dan menghisap bibirnya. Sebelum posisi berbalik, Kyuhyun melepas kaos dan membuangnya ke sekitar. Kemudian Kibum melakukan hal sama setelah dia mengambil alih posisi Kyuhyun. Keduanya berciuman lagi. Kibum menelusupkan mukanya ke leher Kyuhyun, mencium, menjilat lagi, dan mengigit-gigit kecil. Saling raba bagian dada, memilin-milin satu sama lain, dan membuat ciuman-ciuman ambigu di sekujur tubuh.

Celana mereka tanggal dan terlempar. Kyuhyun tengkurap di pembaringannya, Dan Kibum melonjak di atasnya. Seperti ketika dua lelaki saling bercinta, seperti itulah posisi mereka saat ini. Kibum sudah mengatakan dia yang akan duluan di posisi itu, dan Kyuhyun menurut. Awalnya sakit, tapi karena sudah sekali merasakan benda itu, dua kali melihatya secara langsung, Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing. Toh, akhirnya selalu terasa enak.

Kyuhyun digenjot, dan suara-suara dari mulutnya terlontar tajam. Ada makian, desahan, erangan, yang terakhir lenguhan nikmat. Nama Kibum disebutnya beberapa kali, nama Kyuhyun juga. Sekali yang terakhir Kibum ambruk di punggung Kyuhyun. Dia manarik diri, kemudian berguling ke samping.

"Itu enak!" Kibum mendahului. "Kau mau ambil giliranmu kapan?"

Kyuhyun yang masih tengkurap hanya mengibaskan tangannya. "Kapan-kapan saja. Aku capek!"

Dan mereka tertidur sementara.

.

.

Dua jam setelah kejadian sebelumnya, kejadian itu diulang lagi. Masih dengan posisi yang sama. Emmm, posisinya berbeda, tapi masih Kibum yang ada di atas. Kibum mengenjot dan Kyuhyun tersentak. Kibum mengeram dan Kyuhyun mendesah. Sevis Kibum membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan diri, seperti naik ke awang-awang, kemudian terbang ke antartika. Setiap desakan membuatnya terlempar dalam keadaan bahagia. Seperti bermain di atas trampolin. Selalu senang. Kemudian banjir cairan Kyuhyun datang, Kibum menyusul kemudian. Dan mereka sama-sama lega.

"Ya sudahlah, aku jadi kekasihmu saja!"

"Hah?" Kibum menarik tubuhnya pelan-pelan, sampai lepas tautan mereka, kemudian merebah di samping Kyuhyun. "Serius?"

"Tidak usah tukar posisi juga."

"Kalau kau ingin..."

"Aku bisa cari orang lain." Bukan hanya tidak tega, tapi juga merasa aneh kalau dia mengagahi Kibum. Kibum telah memberinya surga dunia padanya, dan dia tidak yakin bisa memberi hal sama pada lelaki itu. "Atau kau bisa gunakan mulutmu. Aku suka mulutmu!"

"Kalau kau suka, aku akan lakukan kapanpun kau mau."

Kibum hampir melakukannya sebelum Kyuhyun mencegah. "Tidak sekarang. Aku sedang lelah." Sebagai gantinya, Kyuhyun minta ciuman di pipinya. Yang diberikan Kibum malah lebih. Lelaki itu mencium apa pun yang bisa diciumnya. Mulai dari dahi sampai dagu Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar berlebihan. Aku minta dicium pipiku, kau mencum seluruh wajahku!"

"Aku senang..."

"Aku juga senang, tapi tidak seperti itu!"

Kibum tersenyum. Menarik Kyuhyun ke dadanya, dan memeluknya.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita!"

"Siapa bilang hanya wanita yang boleh diperlakukan seperti ini?" Karena Kibum sudah bicara begitu, Kyuhyun suka rela menikmati perlakuan lelaki Itu. Toh, tidur di dada orang lain ternyata nyaman juga. "Jadi, bagaimana seks sesama jenis."

"Cepat lelah. Butuh banyak energi. _Over all_ , enak." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Mungkin besok pagi kita bisa coba sekali lagi!"

"Kalau itu maumu!" Kibum membalas tawa Kyuhyun dengan tawa lainnya. "Ok, kekasihku, waktunya kita tidur. Selamat malam!"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk ke rumahmu?" Donghae curiga setengah mati. Mau mengembalikan kamera yang dia pinjam, sebelum masuk rumah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya di depan. Itu janggal. Tentu saja ada yang disembunyikan temannya. "Kau sembunyikan apa di rumahmu?"

"Tidak menyembunyikan apa pun!"

"Ada bekas gigitan di lehermu!" Donghae memicing ke arah sana.

Tidak mau repot-repot menutupinya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Bukan gigitan hewan, kan? Itu setengah lingkaran, bekas gigi manusia pasti. Memang siapa yang semalam tidur denganmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Berikan saja kameraku dan segera pergi dari sini!"

"Terserah kau lah!" Donghae mengembalikan kamera pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku boleh menebak, bukan Kibum, kan yang sekarang ada di kamarmu? Atau memang dia?"

Kyuhyun angkat bahu. Walaupun benar, dia tak akan menjawab. "Tidak usah menebak! Mulai sekarang kalau kau mau ke rumahku, beritahu aku dulu!"

"Takut aku menangkapmu saat kau sedang bercinta di rumah, ya?"

"Kau kan suka masuk kamarku seenaknya." Kyuhyun jujur saja. Yang penting Donghae tidak tahu siapa yang dikencaninya sekarang ini. "Aku pergi dulu. Kau juga harus pergi!"

"Mengusirku, ya? Padahal aku mau mengajakmu keluar!"

"Tidak usah, aku sibuk seharian ini!"

"Sibuk bercinta?"

"Ya itu, kau tahu. Sudah, pergi sana!"

.

.

Kibum menggelendot, manja di bahu Kyuhyun. Mukanya terjulur kemudian menanamkan ciuman lagi ke bibir kekasih barunya itu.

"Kau tak mengizinkan Donghae masuk ke sini?"

"Tidak saat kau ada di sini. Dia itu suka ikut campur urusan orang. Aku tidak mau kita terganggu dengan keberadaannya." Kyuhyun menarik Kibum, duduk di sofa yang sejak kemarin digunakan sebagai tempat praktek mesum mereka. "Kau ada acara apa hari ini?"

"Ketemu tim, mengurus ekspedisi kami selanjutnya. Kau mau ikut?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku belum siap dikenal orang jadi kekasihmu!"

"Kalau sudah siap, kita akan _coming out_ di depan semua teman kita?"

"Bukan hanya di depan teman, di depan orang tua kita pun, tidak masalah!"

"Akan kutunggu saat itu tiba!"

Mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini hanya tidak diikuti dengan adegan ranjang.

The end


End file.
